James T. Taylor (1794-1850)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW James married Sarah Melvin in 1817, in Madison Co, OH. Her parents, Joseph Melvin and Phebe Van Vactor, were originally from Berkely/Jefferson County VA/WV, where Phebe was born, but moved to Greene Co, TN just before the turn of the century. Benjamin's father died in 1804, and left a bequest of $300 to his son; his will was probated in 1808, and it is at this time that Benjamin moves to Madison County OH. It seems likely that this move was enabled by his inheritance. Initially, James and Sarah probably settled near her parents "in the Glade" area of Madison County. James and Sarah relocated to Parke Co, Indiana, about 1823 (Beckwith, 1880:b320), settling in Wabash township, and seem to have remained there the rest of their lives. Over the course of their marriage James and Sarah raised thirteen children. Sarah was just over forty at her death in 1839. James remained in the same area until his death of "fever", in 1850, at about age 55. James and Sarah were buried in the Hixon Cemetery a few miles outside of Mecca, Parke Co Indiana. For a topographic map showing the location of the Hixon Cemetery, click here Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 9 October 1794 Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 gives YOB as 1792; gravestone gives DOD as 23 April 1859 (transcription error, should be 1850), age 55 yrs, 6 months, 14 days, which gives a DOB of 9 October 1794. Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Ohio or Ireland Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 gives OH as POB, some researchers indicate Ireland as POB; At least two children give an Ireland POB for their father, though one gives Ohio POB. Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 23 April 1850 Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 give DOD as April 1850; Beckwith 1880:320 also gives an April 1850 DOD. Gravestone gives DOD as 23 April 1859; Presumably the year is a transcription error. Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Mecca, Wabash Township, Parke Co IND Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Hixon Cemetery, Mecca IN Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Sarah Melvin (1800-1839) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 23 August 1817 Cmnt<---> Consistent with YOB of eldest child; Sarah would have been between 17 and 18 years of age, which is a plausible age of marriage Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Madison Co, Ohio Cmnt<---> The Melvin family were in Ohio by c1808, so marriage could not have occurred in TN. Sarah would have just come of age in 1818. Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> John Taylor Cmnt<---> fide Terry L. Taylor Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry The parents of James are unknown. Beckwith, 1880:320 indicates that James came to America from Ireland. ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Mary Ann Taylor 29 Sep 1819 Madison, OH c1820 Madison Co, OH Phebe Taylor 1 Jan 1821 Madison, OH c1830 Parke Co IN Nancy Jane Taylor 31 Jan 1823 Madison, OH c1850 Parke Co IN Robert Mahaffy 1845 Parke Co IN Robert Taylor (1826-1874) 4 Apr 1824 Madison, OH 7 Dec 1874 Ohiowa, Filmore Co, NE Ama Marie Goldizen (1827-1890) Beckwith 1880:320a indicates that the family was in Parke Co, IN by 1823, which suggests that Robert's POB was not Madison Co OH John L. Taylor (1825-1914) 11 Apr 1825 (1) Madison, OH 3 Oct 1914 (1) Dekalb Co, IL(1) 1) Nancy Stuart (?-1851) (1) c1847 Parke Co, IN (1) See Extended Note (1) 2) Hannah Elwell Gobble (1) 30 September 1855 (1) Mayfield Township, DeKalb Co, Il (1) Joseph M Taylor 11 Mar 1829 Parke Co, IN 26 May 1894 Montezuma, IN In 1880 census he is shown living in household of his widowed sisterinlaw Ama Taylor, widowed wife of Robert Taylor, in Fillmore Co, Nebraska. A POD of Montezuma IN seems unlikley. Note that he gives his fathers POB as Ireland. Silas Taylor (1830-1923) 28 Nov 1830 Wabash, Parke, IN 2 May 1923 Sullivan, Vigo Co, IN Lucinda Davis In 1880 census Silas is shown as widower, with a Davis in household listed as brotherinlaw. In 1870 he is shown with wife Lucinda. Hence wife was probably Lucinda Davis. Note that in 1880 census he indicates his fathers POB as Ireland. James Taylor 3 May 1832 Wabash Township, Parke Co, IN (2) c1840 Lyford, Parke, IN Thomas Taylor 3 May 1832 Wabash Township, Parke Co, IN (2) Roxia Ann Taylor 5 Nov 1834 Wabash Township, Parke Co, IN (2) 2 mar 1905 Honey Creek, Henry Co, IN Harrison Taylor (1836-1897) 8 May 1836 Wabash Township, Parke Co, IN (2) 22 feb 1897 Montezuma, IN Mary Catherine Shoemaker 6 May 1866 Vigo Co, IN Amy Taylor 3 May 1838 IN 1840 IN Extended Notes 1) Hazel L. Clauter undated. Hazel was the great granddaughter of John L., and was raised by her grandmother, his daughter. In an undated letter to TL. Willis she tells us that "When John was one year old his parents moved to Parke Co, In." That would place the move to about 1826. Beckwith 1880:320a indicates that the family was in Parke Co, IN by 1823. Some of the facts stated by Hazel, such as John L. being the eldest child, do not match up with other data about the family. Some of her data is, however, based on a "faded and torn page from the family bible" in the possession of "Mrs. Howard", and which apparently identified Johns parents as James and Sally Taylor; Hazel also states that "I have the John Taylor Family Bible". (2) Lyford, Parke Co IN is sometimes given as the POB for Robert and Sarah's children. Lyford is actually in Florida Township. Beckwith, 1880:b320, siting son Silas Taylor, tells us that Robert Taylor lived out his life in Wabash Township. if so the Lyford POB for his children that is sometimes given is unlikely. Silas himself moved to the Lyford area (specifically Clinton Locks), and it may be that his descendants simply thought he was born and raised there. Family History "In pioneer days there was a Methodist church on a hill on the William Hixon farm in section 19, Wabash Township. A number of settlers were buried just below the bluff. In 1868 the society moved to a new location about two and a half miles south of Armiesburg on the Terre Haute and Lafayette Road. They named the church Bethel. Some of the members and attendants of Bethel Church were the Hixon, Cook, Justus, and McCullough families. Reverend C. V. Gustafson was a recent pastor, but they do not have a regular one at present. About 1868 Mr. Hixon deeded the trustees a new burial lot, located one mile north of the new church. The Camper Cemetery is an old graveyard located about a half-mile north of the church." (Banson, 1927) Timeline Records Marriage Record State of Ohio, Madison County. I do hereby certify that I have solemised n the Bonds of Matrimony James Taylor and Sarah Melvin agreeable to liscensed issued from the clerks office of said gounty, given under my hadn and seal this 23 Day of August 1817. Jacob Hooper, JP. Transcribed from photocopy of marraige record provided by the Chief Dputy Clerk of madison County, London Ohio, in response to a request from TL Willis 29 April 1981. Wills and Probate Records To the Honorable Court of Madison County, this is to inform you that I give up my right of administrationunto Benjamin Melvin of the estate of Joseph Melvin Deceased, giveing under my hand this 9 day of December 1817, Phebe Melvin. Attest John Melvin. Transcribed from photocopy of marraige record probably provided by the Chief Dputy Clerk of madison County, London Ohio, in response to a request from TL Willis 29 April 1981. U.S. 1820 Census Record Ancestry Image for Madison Co OH Year 1820 Commentary State OH County Madison Township Union HOH Sex under 10 10-under 16 16-under 18 16-under 26 26-under 45 45-and older 1811-1820 1805-1815 1803-1804 1795-1804 1776-1794 1775 and up Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 10 <---> 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> 1 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> Females <---> Female Under 10 <---> 1 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> 1 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> U.S. 1830 Census Record Ancestry Image Year 1830 Commentary State Indiana County Parke Township -- HOH Sex Under 5 5-under 10 10-under 15 15-under 20 20-under 30 30-under 40 40-under 50 50-under 60 60-under 70 70-under 80 80-under 90 90-under 100 100 and upwards Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 2 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 15 <---> 1 15-under 20 <---> 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 1 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> Identity? Silas, Joseph M John Robert* James T <---> Sex <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 1 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> *Suggested identity does not agree with age of child in child list U.S. 1840 Census Record Ancestry Image Year 1840 Commentary State Indiana The eldest male is between 40 and under 50, consistent with this being James T. Taylor. Eldest female is between 15 and 20, and is presumably an unmarried daughter; This is consistent with wife Sarah Melvin having already died by 1839. James is living two households away from a Clarissa Taylor (c1785-?) age between 50 and 60; this is believed to be James sister. There is also a James Justus living a few households away; he is probably the brother of Katherine Justice who married Phillip Wannamaugher (?-1835). Katherine Justus is probably the Catheine Wannamaugher shown on the next page of the census record. On that same page is William Fryatt, James Wannamaugher, Benjamin Givens, Elizabeth Givens, and Elijah Givens. These are related to Quitera May Patten of two generations later on. Benjamin Givens is probably the husband of her daughter Nancy Ann, County Parke Township -- HOH Sex Under 5 5-under 10 10-under 15 15-under 20 20-under 30 30-under 40 40-under 50 50-under 60 60-under 70 70-under 80 80-under 90 90-under 100 100 and up 1836-1840 1831-1835 1826-1830 1821-1825 1811-1820 1801-1810 1791-1800 1781-1790 1771-1780 1761-1770 1751-1760 1741-1750 1731-and Up Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 1 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 15 <---> 2 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 1 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and over <---> <---> Males <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> Death Record Source Information: Jackson, Ron V., Accelerated Indexing Systems, comp.. U.S. Federal Census Mortality Schedules Index on-line. Provo, UT, USA: MyFamily.com, Inc., 1999. Original data: Compiled and digitized by Mr. Jackson and AIS from microfilmed schedules of the U.S. Federal Decennial Census, territorial/state censuses, and/or census substitutes. Description: Included in the 1850, 1860, 1870, and 1880 U.S. censuses were mortality schedules that asked questions regarding those who died in the twelve months prior to the enumeration. This database is an index to several of these schedules. The schedule lists the deceased name, sex, age, color, whether widowed or not, place of birth, month of death, occupation, and cause of death. In 1870 the parents' birthplaces were added. Name: JAMES TAYLOR Year: 1850 County: PARKE CO. State: Indiana Age: 58 Gender: M Month of Death: APR State of Birth: Ohio D#: MRT197_326231 Occupation: FARMER Cause of Death: FEVER Cemetery Record Cemetery Surname Given Name Age at Death DOD Implied DOB Notes on Stone Commentary Source Cemetery<---> Hixon Cemetery, Parke Co Indiana, Section 19 Wabash Township Surname<---> TAYLOR Given Name<---> James Age at Death<---> 55y-6m-14d DOD<---> 04/23/1859 Implied DOB<---> Notes on Stone<---> Commentary<---> Date on stone appears to have been misread; year should be 1850, based on US Mortality Schedule Source<---> Carol Ealey's Parke County Cemeteries Notes References Links Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template